A Dream
by Spartan Josh-D158
Summary: A dream. That's all I can remember, but I know one thing. My name is Thalia Grace, and this is how I died. One Shot. Post Sea of Monsters/Pre Titan's Curse


A dream.

That's all I could remember. I couldn't remember everything, but I knew one thing. In the dream I died. I could remember looking behind me and seeing my friends. I couldn't recall their names, but I told them to run. As I turned back round, I saw to large figures rumbling toward me. I lifted a spear and shield I forgot I had. As they got closer I yelled as loud as I could and charged them. The first figure I reached was tall and beefy. I drew back my spear as I ran and launched myself into the air and embedded my spear in its gut. I kicked off and landed in a crouch. The figure doubled over and as its face came close I swung my shield. As it connected the figure flew back and disintegrated into what looked like sand. Then, two figures that looked like they had large snakes for legs came at me from behind. I spun on my heel and brought my shield to bare. Two swords clanged against my shield and then the weird snake like blurs stumbled back. I kicked one in the gut sending to the ground and drove my spear at the other. I nicked its neck and green ooze leaked out as it crumbled like the giant figure before. I heard a creaking noise behind me and I quickly dove left as a tree came crashing down. I looked up and saw three large bat like things above me. Then, I heard a growl to my front and a massive black dog came out of the shadows. I heard rustling over my shoulder and took a glance behind me. My snake friend had got up and brought some friends. Three more like it slithered in behind it. I sighed and knew what I had to do. I looked up and then suddenly remembered who I was doing this for. Luke, Annabeth and Grover, the first family I'd had since I lost Jason. A tear came out knowing I'd never see them again. I paused, and looked around me and smiled. I brought my weapons to ready and said

"Bring it."

Then, the giant dog launched its self at me teeth baring and the 3 bats swooped down. I ducked under it as it slammed into the snake show behind me.

I smirked "Missed me" then brought my shield up and blocked the bat things above me. Ones raked its claws against my shield. I shoved it back and stabbed my spear at the one on the left. They drew back and I turned back to the mess behind.

My blood turned cool as I realized the dog was already behind me. It's paw was high it the air ready to strike me. I moved backward to try to avoid it, too late. It's paw missed me, but its razor sharp claws sliced my chest. I screamed in pain and stumbled holding my wounds, but in anger I came right back up, spear flying. I felt the air spark and I put all my strength behind my spear. The beast howled as my spear pieced at least a foot deep and the dog shook as if it was being electrocuted. It disappeared, but this did not faze the group behind, what had been a massive mutt. The odd snake things tried to surround me. I stopped one like I did the mutt and did a one-two combo. My spear connected and the over grown rat snake got electrocuted. I tried it with the others, but they learned their lesson and stayed back. Then, one of them drew out a net and cast it at me. At the same time the other two came at me. I caught the net with my spear and cast it back at the snake . I turned to face the other two . The first, drove its sword toward me, I used my shield to redirect it toward the other. It slammed it sword into the companion and screamed in anguish. It clawed me leaving a cuts on my cheek and forehead. It tried to do it again, but I slammed my head into its. It's head went limp and it fell back to the ground. I turned back to the one caught in the net. It's tried to get up, but the net was weighted and slowed it down. I brought my spear up to strike it, but then I heard a crack and felt a shearing pain in my wrist and saw a fiery whip around it. Then another crack and a second whip caught my other arm. Finally a third whip wrapped itself around my neck and squeezed tight. I could taste the blood in my mouth as snake thing got free and picked up its sword. It got close and smiled. It took its hand put in on my cheek, it spoke in a raspy snake-like voice

"Any last words?"

I looked it in the eyes and managed to say "You'll end up like your friends." And I spit my blood in its face.

It snarled and drove its sword into my stomach. I coughed and more blood spilled out. Like they say your life flashes in front of your eyes. I remember Jason's laugh, Annabeth's smile, meeting Luke for the first time and Grover's horrible pipe playing. I take one last look at the monster in front of me and then with one last yelled I summoned a lighting strike right on top of us. The clouds rumbled and it hit with the force of a atom bomb. Dirt is throw everywhere and all the trees close by are destroyed in the blast. The explosion was so strong I land 30 feet away on the top of the hill. I take one last look and see my friends coming up the hill with help. I look at my family one last time before everything fades to black. This dream repeats over and over with moments of black in between.

After what seems like ages, I feel something. I feel sore, I can hear voices, but I slip back under. I feel someone's hand on my forehead and what sounds like a guy yelling. Then, I feel someone put their arm around my shoulders and pull me up. My head falls forward and I start to feel a warmth around me. I try to breath, but I have a hard time. I cough and open my eyes. I look up and see a boy with black hair and green eyes like the sea, I could practically smell the ocean on him. I begin to shiver and keeping trying to get more air.

"Who-" I try to ask the guy holding me

"I'm Percy," He says "You're safe now."

I still scared say "The Strangest dream..."

"It's ok." He says giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"Dying" I say my mind still frazzled

"No" He said "You're ok. What's your name?" But, he had a look in his eyes like he already knew.

"I am Thalia," I said. "Daughter of Zeus."

* * *

**Yah! Wrote this on the way home from the beach. I got this idea from a story I read a while ago that was Annabeth's point view at Siren Bay. Hope you liked it! Please rate, and review. It really helps me to keep writing to see that people like my work! Thanks, and don't forget to sharpen your swords!**


End file.
